Disappearance of Cupa Creeper
by Mion-kii
Summary: Based on the mob talker mob. OC/Cupa,OC/OC, violence, yandere, character death and higurashi type of stuff. Just read it. I f you want to, that is- ON HIATUS, I RAN OUT OF IDEAS .-.
1. Chapter 1

Disappearance of Cupa Creeper

**By Pastel has pastel colored hair**

**Including her character Reyna- Reina- Rana- Renee-Rena Sharon Revolution.**

**Person reading this: HER LAST NAME IS REVOLUTION?**

**Rena: Yes.**

**So let me explain. I'm not writing this because I hate Cupa. In fact, I got over that.**

**This is something like Higurashi.**

**Lezzgo.**

"GOD DAMMIT! THAT LITTLE BITCH CUPA IS GETTING ALL THE SPOTLIGHT!"

"Geez, calm down."

Rena was again yelling angrily after she read yet _another _article about Cupa in the mob news, while her twin Reese was trying to calm her down. For other people it was unusual to see Rena snap because she was a pretty sweet girl. She was nice to people, she loved everyone ignoring the fact that they made fun of her. She just went on, and sometimes wrote in her imaginary diary pretending she was a mahou shoujo named Revolution Rena. That wasn't her real name, but she liked to call herself that (And I'll call her Rena here). Her real name was Mina, but due to her past she never responded when somebody called her Mina, or when they mentioned her nickname Jessie.

Well, I guess you can call her a yandere. Reese, on the other hand, was pretty much the opposite. He hated everyone and everything. He would kill anything if he could. But the people knew he was kidding_. _It wasn't unusual to see _him _snap;it happened every second day. But he was pretty similar to Rena. They both were nice, only in different ways. The two looked alike, they were twins after all. Rena had long brown hair with a few lighter streaks, while Reese had a messy emo haircut dyed chocolate. One wore a grey shirt with a white hoodie, the other wore a white shirt with a grey one. Both wore jeans.

Rena was usually very cheery, and greeted everyone. She didn't hate anyone. She actually did hate a lot of people the month before, but moved on. Until Cupa reminded her of all the hate she received while young, of all the names. That didn't affect Rena,right? Of course not. At least not enough for her to show it. On the outside she accepted Cupa stealing her spotlight, and being the nice one. But deep inside, the young brunette was planning horrible stuff. Now, she may sound like Rena Ryuugu, right? Brown hair,yandere? That's why Rena Revolution became a yandere in the first place. That's why she changed. She wanted to be just like Rena Ryuugu.

Moving on.

"Sorry, that was probably my split personality kicking in,hehe..." Rena forced a smile. Reese was still a bit worried. "Is everything okay?" He asked.

"Yes. It's okay." She lied. No, it wasn't. She knew it wasn't, but hid it. She just kept walking along the road, imagining that Reese was there. But he wasn't. She had a lot of friends, and her best ones were... Nonexistent. She imagined they were real. Just because she wanted them to be real, they appeared. But she didn't tell anyone about this. Neither did she tell anyone about how she feels, because Cupa was the most loved girl. She took poor Rena's place. If the brunette told anyone about her imaginary friends, she would lose the ones she has now. And if she told anyone about her hatred aimed towards the creeper girl, she would be hated even more than she hates Cupa, but by everyone.

She sat on her bag and looked at the sun slowly fading. It revoked so many good memories. The girl closed her eyes and imagined the headlines,explaining what happened to her imaginary friends.

"Cupa the creeper or Rena Revolution?"

"That was a poll. We were tied."

"Cupa = most cheerful?"

"That wasn't really true. I was the one who forced a smile and was cheerful for the entire day when I studied all night, while Cupa was grouchy."

"10 reasons why should you love Cupa!"

"Oh,I know ten reasons. Her graceful fall from the stairs and broken bones, her amazing screeching which scared the chicken girl away,her beautiful face after learning for fifteen minutes, her happy attitude after she almost broke my leg..."

Rena sighed and looked back at the sunset.

-With Cupa Creeper!-

"Stupid Rena, stupid Hilda, stupid whatever-his-name-was! I HATE YOU!"

Cupa screeched. She was mad at the three people she mentioned.

First was,obviously, Rena.

Cupa hated the girl because... She just annoyed her. You know that feeling when someone asks you why you hate them (Or someone else) and you don't have any reasons other than "I don't know, I just hate them."? Yes, Cupa hated the brunette just because of that. Everytime she saw Rena, she turned from the grouchy,lazy herself to a fanservice girl. Just because she didn't want people realizing how grouchy she was and that Rena was more cheery. She didn't want Scourge, the cat-guy she met at mob school, going for someone else. Which eventually happened,and gave her a reason why to hate Rena.

Actually, there were a few reasons for her to hate Rena when she thought about it. Her constant smile, her trademark "Raa" or "Rya" after every sentence. Cupa despised the girl.

Then was Hilda the wither skeleton.

Cupa was mad at her for trying to rape Herobrine, earning a slap from Cupa. But, people were shocked by that. They didn't see Cupa angry in a long while. So Cupa was slapped back by Hilda. People defended Cupa and wanted Hilda's head on a stick. Hilda hid until they left her alone. Or, until Steve defended her.

And the last, was Scourge.

He saw Cupa yelling at Rena, and left her. Cupa was crying and people once again defended _her, _even through Cupa punched and kicked Rena a few times. That made Rena close to snapping, which never happened before. Cupa wanted to see what will happen when she did. In fact, everyone wanted to. But Scourge defended Rena.

The creeper stomped her way to the street where she would look at the sea.

Then she saw a figure,staring in the same direction. She looked awfully familiar.

"Rena." Cupa growled. The girl turned around cheerily and greeted. "Hey Cupa~!"

The creeper girl glared at Rena with pure hatred in her eyes. She just couldn't resist punching her.

Eventually, she ran towards Rena and hit her with an uppercut. Rena fell to the ground with a crack as Cupa realized she might have killed the poor girl. But on the other hand, Rena has no choice but to snap.

While Cupa was thinking, someone knocked her out from behind.

**O no. What will happen to Re- I mean, Cupa? Because nobody cares about Revolution Rena. Does anyone care about her? Tell me if you do. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Rhapzody submitted an OC ^^**

**Thank you. It's a honor.**

"Hey Herobrine!" Rena greeted,forcing a smile once again. The white-eyed Herobrine,or a younger version of him, looked at her. "Oh, hi. Do you know where Cupa is? I haven't seen her since she went home yesterday. Usually she greets me at dawn,at night, everywhere. I couldn't find her in the cave." He explained. The girl standing in front of him pretended to be sad. Even Herobrine couldn't tell that she was pretending, since Rena was somewhat good of an actor. (A/N: Throwing that in here just to make her good at something. She sucks at singing,dancing, and playing instruments. Everyone has to be good at something.)

"Neither did I..." She said and bit her tongue. "Maybe she is sick?Like, maybe she has a cold?" Herobrine nodded. "But she wasn't at home." Rena smacked herself in the face. "Silly me... Let's go tell it to the other mobs,okay?" The boy nodded and they went towards the classroom. Hero sat down on the first desk. Meanwhile, at the third desk beside the window, Rena poked Yaebi's shoulder to get his attention. He sighed,turned around and growled grumpily. "What." Rena stuttered a bit before she managed to say the sentence out loud. "Cupa is missing."

"WHAT?"

"Why are you yelling, Yaebi?" Yurei asked. Soon, the whole class gathered around.

-Timeskip and Rena P.O.V-

I walked home with the same path as yesterday,but saw a girl cornered by Herobrine and Silk. She looked like me.

"What did you do to Cupa?!" Hero yelled, pointing at her clothes stained with green creeper blood. "Seriously Rena!" Silk screamed at her, and I scowled at the mention of my name. "You were nice and kind in school-" She was abruptly cut off by my clone. "The thing is..." She paused before grabbing Silk's neck and pulling out a torch from her own pocket. "I'm not Rena."

Hero pushed the girl clone ran at them but Silk trapped her in cobwebs. She smiled but was surprised by the girl jumping out. I watched her aim for the innocent spider girl who was my best friend. Hero tried to stop her, but ended up improving the girl's attack. She jumped at Silk from his shoulders,while she screamed.

Before she could stab Silk, I grabbed her by the neck and flied up. With the wings which appear when my split persona kicks in. She could do nothing but stare at me,smiling. Her eyes glowed green. Herobrine and Silk yelled at her,and other mobs ran in too.I kicked the girl, but she flied up higher making her hair look like a palm tree.

"Who are you and what did you do to Cupa?" I asked,slapping her across the face and leaving a cut. She scoffed and grabbed my neck. I fainted and she dropped me._  
_

The only thing what was going through my head was "Why didn't Hero save me?".

-With Herobrine-

Herobrine P.O.V

I grinned and said. "This project won't be a failure. This project... Will _destroy _Rena,and I'll get the crystal. This one won't be defeated like the others." Heroinebrine looked at me angrily. "Why do you even _want _the crystal? To start ANOTHER war? To rule this world? Herobrine, how many times have you lost to various minecraftians? What makes you think a eleven year old kid can help you rule the world?" She hissed at me.

"I didn't lose to any minecraftians!"

"Oh, PUH-lease. There was that one time you lost to that guy with his girlfriend Cupa, called Ben or something, then to another, and to Skydoesminecraft, and a girl who was sucked into minecraft..."

"Alright maybe I did. BUT THIS PROJECT WILL NOT BE A FAILURE!"

"She's eleven for the love of-"

"SHE'S THIRTEEN!"

"Nope. You resurrected a kid and added some cool features."

"WELL SHE CAN HELP ME-" I was cut off by a cold voice. "Hello."

Both me and Heroine looked at the girl. She had a smug smile, and unlike all the girls I've seen in minecraft so far, she doesn't want to screw you. Alright, maybe not screw as in fuck, but when you see her you're screwed. "What should be her name? Like, what should she introduce herself as-" Heroinebrine didn't finish the sentence. "Velvet Asia Revolution. First name Velvet. Like the fabric. Second name Asia. Not because of the continent but because it means resurrection. Player name RevolutionVelvet, Revolution because I'm sent to kill Rena. I should pretend to be her younger sister if _anyone _sees me, but I kinda doubt that."

Heroinebrine was surprised by the girl's smug reply. "I was planning to call you Racheall-" She cut Heroine off again,which didn't anger her because Herobrine likes people like her. "Because you wanted to name your daughter Racheall,or your relative/friend was called Racheall." I silently clapped. "...Kid, you do understand that you were resurrected to kill a girl, and-" Velvet cut her off YET AGAIN. Wow, what a impatient person. "That's great. I always wanted to become an assassin."

We were both surprised by the reply. "Well, I'm going now! Bye!"

And she ran out.

-With Velvet-

Rena looked so peaceful, laying down. But the fact that she was in a pool of her own blood, laying on the asphalt, totally ruined it. She was already dead? Nah, she's still alive. But just in case anything happened to Rena, like if she died, Silk took out the crystal. You would be like "You're sick" if I explained so I won't. God dammit.

I sent a quick message to Herobrine.

"Silk took the crystal."

He replied under ten seconds.

"Then kill her!"

I jumped from roof to roof and followed Silk. How was I so fearless about jumping from roof to roof? In the past life, I was scared. I died by being trapped in the Nether by Cupa. But the good part is that she's long gone now. Not dead,but somewhere far, far away. But anyway. I jumped at Silk. She screamed as I took the crystal from her hand. Hell, this was too easy. After this, I'll maybe buy myself a milkshake or meet Scourge. Maybe go on an epic journey to find Cupa's male counterpart? Whatever I was gonna do, I have to give the crystal to Herobrine.

Before I knew it, I was teleported to the nether. Herobrine silently took eht crystal and placed it in a rocket type of thing. It was launched, and when it exploded in the air a few smaller rockets came down. They rained upon this blocky terrain and destroyed it. I fainted and fell in a box.

When I woke up, I was in a room. Being me, I was curious and looked out of the door, but someone pushed me into it. I looked back to see a group of people,led by a copper-haired boy I knew three years before this. The group had six of them excluding the guy, who was named Bob if I remember.

"Oh, well if it isn't Jessa. Jessamine. What a stupid name..." He kicked me,and I stumbled into the door. The six seemed to have spears. Was Bob seriously a royalty?

However it was, i ran out to see even more people. Bob took a sword and slashed me across the arm, growling. Since I was _never _slashed before, I yelled and clutched my arm. But a small voice echoed through my mind. "_If you can't take one single cut, you can't become a rogue, you can't join Starkill._" Starkill was a group of rogues. They took one thing their victim had before they died and wrapped it around their belt.

The voice was followed by an angry one. It repeated all the insults Bob spewed at me. That spoiled bastard!

"What, you aren't so smug now,are you?"

That voice. I felt so annoyed. You see, I was never actually hurt. I don't mean, not attacked, but it never hurt when I hit myself or stabbed with a pen. I was just happy because I thought that I couldn't become an assassin unless I suffer. Bob slashed me once again and he was becoming more annoying with each hit. Then, I snapped, not caring for his followers.

I slammed his head down onto the floor while his "followers" tried to stop me. Every hit made me happier than the one before. When I finished, his face was a bloody mess. His nose was broken. The followers were shocked and I grinned.

"I'm Velvet Revolution. And if you even _dare _to cross me, I'll kill you horribly."


End file.
